Aprender
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Barristan quiere enseñar a Jaime las cosas que no se aprenden en las canciones. No obstante, hay cosas que el joven Lannister no está dispuesto aprender. En respuesta al desafío de Lucy en el foro Alas negras, palabras negras. .


Aprender

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

Esta historia es en respuesta al desafío de Lucy en el foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

()()()()()()()()()()

I

El muchacho ha vuelto a ganar. Ser Arthur no parece molesto por ello, más bien parece satisfecho con que su nuevo hermano sea tan hábil. Ser Barristan, sin embargo, no opina igual. Jaime Lannister gana demasiado y con cada victoria crece más su orgullo. Barristan no lo culpa. Él también ha sido joven y arrogante, también ha buscado la gloria y se ha regodeado en ella cuando ha creído tenerla. Fue el propio príncipe Duncan, el mismo que lo descabalgó en su primer torneo, quien muchos años después le enseñó que de las derrotas se aprende tanto o más que de las victorias. Ahora Duncan está muerto; pero alguien tiene que enseñarle eso a Jaime Lannister.

Así que Barristan coge su espada y reta a su hermano a un último combate antes de que termine el entrenamiento. Lucha con fuerza, pero sobre todo con algo que el joven Lannister aún no ha tenido tiempo de desarrollar, estrategia.

Barristan gana, y el ceño de Jaime se frunce con desilusión. Barristan ya ha visto esa expresión antes en la cara del joven. Fue en el torneo de Harrenhal, cuando el rey le mandó que volviera a desembarco justo después de que entrara a la guardia real, cuando se dio cuenta por primera vez de dónde se había metido, de qué era ahora y de por qué había sido elegido para serlo.

A Barristan no le gusta ver esa expresión. Recuerda demasiado bien su propia juventud como para no identificarse con un joven caballero al que se le rompen los sueños, o se le resquebrajan un poquito como en esta ocasión. Por eso propuso ocupar el lugar de Jaime en aquella ocasión y por eso ahora se propone enseñar a Jaime Lannister las cosas que debe aprender un caballero: las que no cuentan las canciones ni las leyendas; canciones que hablan ya de Barristan el bravo y que seguramente pronto hablarán también de Jaime Lannister.

()()()()()()()()()()()

II

El muchacho ha vuelto a ganar. Ser Boros no parece molesto. Ser Boros nunca parece expresar ninguna emoción. Barristan, sin embargo, opina otra cosa. Jaime Lannister gana demasiado y con cada victoria crece más su arrogancia.

En otras circunstancias Barristan quizá lo disculparía, al fin y al cabo solo tiene diecisiete años y él también ha sido joven. No obstante, el caballero siente que las personas ya disculpan demasiado a ser Jaime Lannister. El apodo de Matarreyes es el único castigo que su hermano, que ya no debería serlo, ha obtenido por matar al rey al que juró proteger; y por la manera en que ser Jaime sonríe más bien parece un trofeo que una condena, como si llevar el nombre de asesino y peor, de perjuro, fuera lo que cualquier caballero deseara.

Ahora ser Preston es quien se enfrenta a él y pronto también cae. El Lannister lucha con fuerza pero también con algo que el propio Barristan lo ayudó a perfeccionar, estrategia.

Ahora ser Barristan mira a su hermano, el asesino, el perjuro, el que ha recibido el perdón del nuevo rey a pesar de haber matado al antiguo. Recuerda como al llegar a la guardia quiso enseñarle a ser un buen caballero: a respetar al rey, a obedecerlo, a guardar sus puertas y sus secretos y sobre todo a pensar antes de actuar de manera impulsiva, a recordar su deber antes de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Recuerda la mirada de decepción del joven de apenas quince años, porque guardar puertas y escuchar reuniones aburridas y tener que oír como el rey violaba a la reina a la que ellos no podían defender no era lo que se suponía que hacían los caballeros, no al menos aquellos sobre los que cantaban las canciones. Recuerda la lástima y el afecto que sintió por él, las ganas de ayudarlo a convertirse en un mejor caballero si ntodas esas tonterías en la cabeza. Todo fue en vano.

Barristan se marcha del patio sin intercambiar una palabra con ser Jaime. Así son las cosas desde la muerte del rey. Se ven obligados a hablar por motivos de la guardia, pero fuera de eso ser Barristan prefiere no tener nada que ver con él y ser Jaime no parece tampoco que tenga nada que decirle. Ser Barristan no sabe si en el futuro compondrán canciones sobre ser Jaime Lannister, pero sabe que si lo hacen no serán canciones que él quiera escuchar. Serán canciones que hablen de traición y de unas enseñanzas que el joven Lannister nunca quiso aprender.


End file.
